Haunted House Hang Up
by Raven A. Star
Summary: After making a deal to go on a hayride, go trick or treating and spend an entire night in a haunted house, Beast Boy and Raven have an unnoticed battle of the wits. Can they make it through Halloween alive? [COMPLETED]
1. The Annoyances Begin

**__**

Author's Note:  
Happy Halloween! (Hands out candy and other treats.) Have a safe and fun time trick or treating those who still do. : ) And enjoy the Halloween fic featuring the Teen Titans! XD

-Raven A. Star

* * *

****

The Annoyances Begin  
"You have got to be kidding me."

Raven blinked under her hood as she waited for a snappy comeback from the changeling.

"Nope. We have it all planned out." Beast Boy took out a scroll of paper and opened it. The paper rolled out across the floor like toilet paper unraveled from the roll.

"Alright, first we're gonna go on a hay ride, then go to the apple picking. Oh! And we can't forget getting our costumes ready! Plus we..."

"And when was I going to be notified about this?"

Beast Boy sweatdropped. "Later...after breakfast."

Raven nodded. "Uh huh, and what will happen if I say that I'm not doing any of that because it's pointless?"

The green Titan thought for a moment. He then dropped to his knees, eyes watering and hands clasped, he pleaded with her. "Please Raven! It's a little fun stuff to do before we go trick or treating on Halloween!"

"Halloween?"

Beast Boy hopped to his feet. This was his chance to impress her and change her mind.

"Yeah, Halloween. The holiday where kids and other peoples dress up and go around getting candy! Plus, you get to go around and scare people. It's fun."

Raven crossed her arms. "Now why would you think that I would think that THAT is fun? After all, I don't do fun. And that's not Halloween is all about."

Beast Boy scowled. "Oh yeah, well, then, what **_IS_** the point of Halloween?"

Raven smirked. "It's **_far _**too much for a tiny brain like yours to comprehend. Let's just say that the word Halloween is derived from the term 'All Hallows Eve' which occurred on Oct. 31, the end of summer in Northwestern Europe. 'All Saints Day,' or 'All Hallows Day' was the next Day, Nov. 1st. Therefore, Halloween is the eve of All Saints Day."

Beast Boy's eye twitched. "What? OH MAN! MY BRAIN HURTS!"

The empath smirked and turned away with a slight strut in her step. "Well, of course it does. That's too much information for a peanut sized brain."

"Who has the brain of peanuts?" Starfire flew in with a confused expression. "Tell me, when did peanuts become brains? I thought that peanuts were edible and delicious treat. Are brains edible now?"

"Only if you eat meat like Cyborg." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and hissed out 'meat'.

"I heard that B. Watch it." Cyborg came into the room with Robin following behind.

"Hey Titans, what are you doing?"

Beast Boy jumped up and down. "I told Raven about our plans for-"

"You mean your plans." Cyborg corrected.

"Whatever. Well, I told her, and then, she said, 'no! That's not what Halloween is!' and then she like, said a bunch of stuff, and my brain hurt for a little, and then it stopped when Star came in and asked if brains were eatable."

"Edible." Robin corrected with Cyborg grinning.

"Whatever. So, are you gonna come with us Rae? Huh huh huh?"  
  
The empath sat down on a nearby couch and picked up a raggedly covered book and lazily opened it towards the middle. "I don't know, I don't really do apple picking or hayrides…"

"I can take out the apple picking, but we gotta include the hayride." Beast Boy debated.

"Take out the apple picking, take out an hour of trick or treating, keep the hayride and add a trip to the haunted house?" Starfire chortled while bouncing with clapping hands.

Raven raised an eyebrow irritably. "What haunted house?"  
  
Beast Boy's scowl quickly dissipated and a grin replaced it. "There is a haunted house in the outskirts of Jump City where only the bravest people go and prove that they aren't chicken," Beast Boy revolved on the heal of his shoes and crossed his arms with a gleeful smirk on his face. "But, I can understand if you're took scared to go there…"

A pale hand was placed on both of his shoulders and swiveled him so he was face to face with a sneering girl, violet eyes now replaced with a flame of determination burning brightly. "Alright, BEAST BOY, I'll go on the hayride, cut an hour out of trick or treating, and I'll go to the haunted house. But under one condition…"  
  
The green Titan's eyebrow snuck up under his hairline. "What?"  
  
"We spend an ENTIRE night at the house."

"You're on!"  
  
The two Titans held out their hands and shook, both shooting lightning bolts at each other through their eyes. Unbeknownst to the two, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire looked at each other with devious expressions plastered on each face. This was going to get very interesting for the trio.

-----

"Okay, Raven, say hi to Mr. Ed!"  
  
The perturbed Titan rotated so she had her backside facing the chocolate colored animal. "Forget it. It's an animal. I don't talk to animals. Except for you."  
  
A vein throbbed on Beast Boy's temple. "I'll show you animal," he mumbled under his breath. Straightening himself up again, he replaced the annoyed expression with his usual mischievous devil grin. "Just say that two lettered word. Now, repeat after me…'hi'."  
  
"I can't believe this," Raven sighed. "Hi, Mr. Ed."

The horse made a neighing sound, alarming the cloaked girl. She turned just as a tongue slipped out of the mammal's mouth and ran up her face. The tongue went back into the horse's mouth, and it made a sound again.  
  
Taking a single hand, the girl peevishly wiped off the trail of drool left behind. "And I thought that alien dog was bad enough."  
  
Starfire leaned over the railing to the cart hitched to the horse. "Come on friend Raven and Beast Boy! We are, as you say, ready for lift off!"

Robin and Cyborg both sweat dropped. "That's, ready to go Star."  
  
Starfire sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as a rose blanket crept on her cheeks. "Oh, my apologies."

Raven climbed into the cart and looked around. "Where are the seats?"  
  
Beast Boy leaped up and landed face first in the heap of hay/straw that layered the cart with a thick padding. "These ARE the seats Rae! Silly girl!"

"That's it, I am not doing this. This is absolutely pointless, and I cannot believe I actually agreed to anything this annoying and this stupid and time consuming." The Azarathian was about to climb off when the changeling made a coughing noise that sounded awfully a lot like 'You're nothing but a coward.'

She turned her head and narrowed her eyes to slits. Taking a seat on the padding, she bore daggers at the giggling boy. "You won't win THAT easily."

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. A Devious Horse and Pain In the Necks

**__**

Author's Note:  
I know Halloween has come and gone, but the show must go on! XD Anyway, here you go. Enjoy!

-Raven A. Star

* * *

****

A Devious Horse and Pain In the Necks  
"Go Mr. Ed, go!"  
  
Beast Boy bounced up and down in the carriage with his hands on the railing to avoid falling off. The horse galloped across the highway causing several cars to screech to a halt and several kids passing by to laugh in a fit of hysterics at the sight.

Raven clung onto the railings for dear life as the carriage went over a bump and flew in the air for a second and landed with a crash. The horse snorted and continued until it caught sight of an orchard. It quickly made a turn and Raven slid with the hay across the cart. She smacked end first into the wood and groaned as the horse lazily trotted up to a tree and began to eat the apples on the ground.  
  
"That…is the last time I EVER ride with Mr. Ed as driver."  
  
Raven waited as the others climbed off the cart happily. She was starting to climb down when Mr. Ed decided to get even with her for calling her a bad driver and kicked the cart with his back feet. The cart lurched and Raven fell off and landed on the ground with a slight 'thump'.

The horse seemed to snicker as it continued to eat the delicious fruit off the ground. Raven lifted her face off the dirt and spat out a clump of dirt and grass.  
  
Beast Boy grinned. "Oh yeah! Go Ed!"  
  
The horse thanked the changeling with a flick of his tail.  
  
"Beast Boy…" Raven pushed herself off the ground and brushed off the straw and other organic items. "Don't ever tell that horse to do that again."  
  
The changeling lifted his hands in question with an awkward grin. "Who me? I'd never."

Starfire bounced up and down. "Since we are here we can pick apples, yes?"  
  
Robin shrugged. "That's up to you."  
  
Cyborg opened up his chest plate and pulled out a couple of sacks. "I'd thought that you'd want to so I brought these."  
  
The empath snorted and threw her hands up in the air. "You guess do what you want. I'm going to get as far away from that HORSE as I possibly can."

Mr. Ed raised his upper lip and exposed his yellowed teeth and grinned at the girl. She flashed a false grin and walked away pouting.

The green Titan jumped up and waved a hand at Raven. "Wait! Come back!"

Raven stomped through the trees with the changeling close behind. "Come on Raven! Come join us with a little fun!"  
  
"I told you I would do the ride, the trick or treating and the haunted house phenomena. I never agreed to the apple picking."  
  
Beast Boy ran in front of her and glared. "Why do you always have to be so cranky!? I mean, COME ON! Have a little fun! Just pick some apples! It's not like it's going to kill you!"  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes. "Oh really? I know it won't kill me, but it will kill you."

Beast Boy tilted his head. "What?"  
  
Raven bent over and picked up a rotten apple and then stood straight up again. "You see this? I would throw this in your face right now cause you broke the deal with me. But I'm not cause I'm not that heartless."  
  
Beast Boy snorted and mumbled under his breath. "Yeah, right. That's what you think."

Raven's eyes widened. Teeth grinding and anger rising, Raven brought back her hand and threw the apple at his face full force. The rotten fruit squished on his face and several black pieces fell to the ground.  
  
The changeling reached up with a glove and brought it down his face slowly, wiping the rancid substance off with a disgusted look on his face. He looked at his hand after wiping it off and saw several little worms poke their heads out of the food. He groaned and his eye twitched. He threw his hand down and made an offended expression.

"Raven, what the heck was that for?"  
  
The girl turned and snorted. But deep down she regretted ever throwing the rancid apple from the start. She briskly stepped away through the orchard leaving the changeling watching her fade from view.

-----

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire hovered above a tree branch and waved with an armful of the red fruit. "You have arrived just in time to assist us in the picking of the apples!"  
  
Beast Boy stomped over to the cart and climbed into it without a word. He flopped down onto a stack of straw and crossed his arms into a pout.  
  
Robin leaned against the floor of it and raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"  
  
"She threw an apple in my face and walked away."  
  
Robin exchanged looks with an approaching Cyborg, and formed a concern expression. "What happened between you two to make her do that?"  
  
Beast Boy shrugged. "All I said was have a little fun and quit being so cranky and she chucked it at me."  
  
Starfire hovered beside Cyborg and made a motion for him to open the apple sack. He held it out and Starfire dump the fruit she had collected into it and zoomed back up to the tops of the trees.

"Where is she now?"  
  
The changeling narrowed his eyes. "Don't know, don't care."

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg nearly smacked the green teen on the back of the head but refrained himself. "Tell me you don't mean what you just said!"  
  
Beast Boy was about to tell the robotic man off when Raven appeared by a tree. She leaned against it and released a breath that was barely audible.

"Can we go now?"

Robin looked from Beast Boy to Raven, and made a motion with his head to Cyborg. The robot nodded and grabbed Beast Boy's arm and dragged him over to the tree where Starfire continued her task of collecting the fruit.  
  
Robin took his time walking over to Raven. He stopped when he was no more than a yard from her. "Raven, I want to talk to you."  
  
"About…"  
  
The leader crossed his arms. "I believe you know what."  
  
Raven threw her hands up in the air. "Let me guess, Beast Boy went and cried to you about how I threw a rotten apple in his face and is pissed off at me. Am I correct?"  
  
"Besides that."  
  
Raven looked somewhat deadpanned.

"I'm talking about how you and him are bother making this day miserable for everyone." Robin took a couple steps to his right and watched as the three other Titans began shaking branches to shower the ground with leaves and large red objects that we all knew were the apples.

"Raven, I'm appalled at how you two can have a day start off so well and turn into a regular drama. Just stop it and chill. It only comes once a year like any other holiday. It won't kill you."  
  
Raven didn't reply. She just stared at the ground listening to the soft thumps that were made as they fell from the branches.

The leader faced her with a slight grin on his face. "You know, it might make him happy if you apologized. It'll make the rest of us happy even if it doesn't."

The empath rolled her eyes and stepped out from under the shady spot. She stepped carefully to avoided slipping and falling onto her back. She had already fell once and it was not pretty.

Starfire looked down and made a thumbs up sign to Cyborg who noticed Raven approaching. The two slinked away from the tree pretending that they were still gathering.

Beast Boy held an armful of apples and looked up to find the others gone. "Hey, uh, guys? I need the bag here…" He then noticed Raven standing directly under him. He held out his arms and dropped the apples onto the ground and grabbed onto branch for support after leaning over a little too far. "Oh, it's you."  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes. "I came over to…uh…" She looked over and Robin wasn't where he was before. She turned her head back to the changeling who began to look impatient. "I came over to apologize, for acting like a jerk earlier." She bit her lip and swallowed. "I'm sorry."  
  
Beast Boy's expression didn't change.  
  
Unknown to the two Titans, a slight wind picked up and began to make the top branches sway and shake in the wind. The top branch being full of large and ripened apples, began to shake faster. Just as fate would have it, a single apple fell from the branch. It whistled down and smacked Beast Boy right on the back of the head.  
  
Loosing his balance, he toppled off the branch and fell face first into the dirt.  
  
Unable to suppress the surprise and how funny it was, Raven burst out a single laugh and quickly covered her mouth snickering. The changeling rolled over and groaned. "What was that?"  
  
"An apple fell from a branch."  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his head. "I bet, you probably made it fall intentionally."  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes. "Whatever."  
  
However, fate wasn't finished yet. Another apple broke from its perch and plummeted down. The apple smacked Raven on the top of her head and made her loose her balance and slip onto the ground next to Beast Boy. She groaned and held a hand to her head.  
  
"Ow…"  
  
Beast Boy snickered with a hand on the back of head. "Heh, guess the apples got even with yah."

A fit of laughter broke out over by the cart. Raven and Beast Boy looked over to see Starfire, Cyborg and Robin laughing in a fit of hysterics.  
  
"You two could be the entertainment committee."  
  
Starfire gave a thumbs up with a wink of her green eye. "You two are, as they say, hilarious."  
  
Beast Boy lethargically got to his feet and brushed off clumps of dirt from his uniform as Raven helped herself up. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."  
  
The empath rubbed her tender head. "Let's go back to the Tower and get ready for trick or treating."  
  
Beast Boy turned and raised an eyebrow. "You're still going to do it?"  
  
Raven nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? It only comes once a year."  
  
**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Loving The Outfit, Rae

**_Author's Note   
_**_Okay, here's some replies to reviews. _

**Flying Star:** I'll check that story out as soon as I can. XD

**_Numbuh 158:_**_ You wouldn't believe it but I saw that same picture and that's how I was gonna have it! XD It's going to be awesome. XP_

_Okay, here's an update. Enjoy. _

_-Raven A. Star_

* * *

**Loving the Outfit, Rae   
**Cyborg stepped out of his room and adjusted his checkered green hat. He decided that the best costume for himself would be to dress up as Sherlock Holmes, or just a detective. He took a hand and brushed off a speck of dust on his green overcoat and strolled down the hallway grinning madly. He paused.

"Wait a minute…I'm missing something…" He thought for a moment, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoking pipe and a bottle of soap and water and poured a little into the opening. He then blew into it to produce bubbles.

"There we go."

"Friend Cyborg!" Starfire bounced down the hallway grinning. She wore a light purple leotard that was decorated with white fluffy strands around the waist and collarbone area. It had a short fluffy bunny tail sticking out of the end. She also wore a small pair of shoes to match, and a head piece that produced two bunny ears that matched the suit.

Cyborg pulled the pipe away from his mouth. "Good day, my fair lady. Nice evening to begin trick or treating, yes?"

Starfire smiled and clapped happily. "Yes, it is!"

"You should bring a jacket just in case." Robin entered the same hallway and grinned. He was wearing a pair of brown shorts with a cloth wrapped around his waist and part of it hung down at his side. Instead of wearing a shirt, he had a 'claw' print on his chest and two bands on his upper shoulders to make him appear like an Indian from the old western movies.

Starfire had hearts appear in her green eyes. "Robin! You look….wonderful!"

Robin looked around and shrugged. "If you say so. It was the cheapest thing I could think up."

"There's always the case with the bed sheet with holes cut out of them."

Robin rolled his eyes under the mask he still wore. "Right."

Starfire then looked around worriedly. "Where is Beast Boy and Raven?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Probably still getting ready."

Starfire then jumped and began to clap. "Oh look! Here they come! Marvelous!"

Cyborg and Robin held in snickers the best they could. Beast Boy approached with the biggest and cheesiest smile on his face. Raven looked like she was about to die from embarrassment.

"Nice costume B! You too Rae!" Cyborg spurted out in a fit of giggles.

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows. "Raven felt so bad for being mean to me, she decided to let me chose her outfit. And so I chose the Wonder Woman outfit for her! And I'm Superman! But dude! Check us out! We're wearing our underpants on the outside!"

A crimson spread across the girl's face. "Let this be a lesson to me."

Beast Boy tugged at his underpants that were part of the Superman costume and laughed. Raven groaned once more.

Robin snickered uncontrollably. "Well ain't this cute?"

Starfire looked over confused. "Cute as in the moment in which we are sharing together viewing Raven and Beast Boy's costumes?"

Everyone except the alien sweatdropped. Cyborg reached into a pocket and pulled out several paper bags that were decorated and were multicolored. "Let's just go trick-or-treating."

-----

"OH! Look at all the wonderful bright lights of oranges and pumpkins!" Starfire's eyes were wide in wonder and amusement. She strolled down the sidewalk with a grip on Robin's arm as many other trick-or-treaters passed happily laughing and joking as they went about collecting candy.

Cyborg strolled next to Starfire pointing out the different monsters and creatures that people dressed up as. This gave Robin a chance to try to break his arm free from her alien grip.

Beast Boy marched boldly with an arm around Raven's waist. His grin was wide and revealed his bright white teeth. Raven was regretting ever letting him choose the costume. She felt…exposed….

"Let us go to that house!" Starfire bounded up the sidewalk and stopped at a door with a big pumpkin sign on it. She knocked on it loudly and held out the bag. The door opened and a person appeared in the doorway with a bucket of candy.

"Well hello there! Nice costume!" The woman smiled.

Starfire smiled back. "Um…_cheat or manipulate! Sniff my toes! Donate something delicious to devour! If you do not, I do not have anxiety, I will remove your undergarments_!"

The woman blinked. She then shoved the entire bucket of candy at Starfire and ran back into the house after slamming the door screaming. "OH MY GOD! SHE'S GONNA REMOVE MY CLOTHES!"

Starfire waved at the door. "Thank you!"

Robin just about died after hearing the phrase Starfire had told the woman. 'Next year,' he thought to himself, 'don't go to 23 Western Avenue.'.

Starfire skipped back to the group with the bucket and held it out. "I have received a lot of candy! Perhaps we shall go to the next house?"

Raven couldn't help but turn away in more embarrassment. "Uh…sure…whatever you say Star…."

Robin took Starfire's hand. "How about I go up with you this time and let me say trick or treat?"

Starfire nodded. "Of course! Let's go to that house!" She zoomed across the street dragging Robin in the process.

Beast Boy and Raven, along with Cyborg crossed the road trying hard not to laugh out loud at the evening.

Beast Boy leaned over with a smirk. "So, Raven, when are we going to the haunted house?"

"After we get this done. We just started." She stated.

"Okay." Beast Boy snuck a hand into her bag of candy and stole a piece out of it. Raven growled.

"Stay away from my candy!"

Beast Boy backed away nervously. "Okay, okay."

Cyborg pulled up a sleeve and checked the clock on his arm. "7:30 PM y'all. Let's get trick or treating!"

**-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. Wow, What A Bang

**Author's Note:  
**_To answer everyone's question on where I was and why I wasn't updating include these reasons: 1.) I am busy and I have to go to high school too you know. And with all the projects we are doing it is VERY difficult to get anything done. 2.) I had a piece of fiberglass in my eye so I couldn't SEE out of my eye, so I couldn't update. 3.) I just didn't feel up to it. Just getting over the flu can take it out on you. 4.) I have recently become a foster parent to animals and watching two little kittens run around making messes isn't very fun. _

_I posted the link to the picture in my user info (profile) here so you can see the picture. Artist is Dark Persian. Excellent TT artist. _

_Here's an update. Hopefully one more chapter after this._

_Raven A. Star_

----------------------------------------

**Wow, What A Bang  
**"Cyborg, what time is it?"

The robotic man looked at the clock in his arm and smiled. "10:30 PM."

Raven and Beast Boy groaned as Starfire came running from one house dragging Robin and her bag of candy and flew to another door and knocked on it loudly. The alien girl had already gathered five garbage bags full of the delicious treats and was still on a roll. Poor Robin looked like he was about to croak any second.

The door opened up and a woman appeared in it with a large smile on her face, only to have it fade quickly. She threw up the bowl of candy and ran back inside screaming and slammed the door. Starfire waved.

"Thank you incredibly strange earthling!"

Beast Boy scratched his head. "How much longer do we have to do this? It's kinda…"

"…getting boring?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah! Wait…"

The empath was about to make a sarcastic remark when Starfire marched over and tossed the bag onto the ground in front of her.

"These people are very strange. I say the _cheat or manipulate_ line and everyone screams and runs shouting 'she is going to steal my underwear!' or 'aaah! Call the police George!' However, they are very nice in giving us all this delicious Earthly treats that are incredibly tasty! But I believe I am ready to, 'go home'?"

Robin quickly shot to his feet. "Okay, I'm all for that. Anyone got any protests…I didn't think so…" Robin quickly answered his own question before anyone else could respond. However, his little scheme didn't last long.

"Uh, Robin? Did you forget something?"

Robin marched down the street to the T-Car. "Nope, I think we all had a long night, and we can hold off that little haunted house scheme till next year."

Beast Boy groaned but Raven let out a slight sigh of relief. They followed Robin to the T-Car and piled in (after much difficulty convincing Starfire that garbage bags full of candy do not need seat belts) and headed home.

However, their journey home would be cut short by a very curious Beast Boy.

"Oooh, what does THIS button do!?"

"No don't touch that…!"

BEEP! A computer voice sounded through the speakers. "All systems going into emergency shut down. Repeat…all systems going into emergency shut down."

Then the T-Car stalled right in the middle of the road and the headlights flicked off. Everyone glared at the changeling.

He chuckled nervously. "Hehe…whoops?"

Raven crossed her arms and scowled. "Yeah, whoops."

Beast Boy grinned. "Don't make it seem _that_ bad. Look! There's a big house we can go into to find someone to help us!"

Cyborg climbed out of his car. "I need some tools to get the car back up and running again."

"Why don't we leave it here, go get your tools and come back and fix it?"

Cyborg looked flabbergasted. "And leave my baby all alone!?" He hugged his car. "Never!"

Raven rolled her eyes as Beast Boy snickered. She looked over and glared. "You did that just because you knew this house was here, didn't you?"

The green Titan wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe…" He walked to the house whistling. Raven wanted to grab a bag of candy and chuck it at his head, but didn't want to face the wrath of an angry Tamaranian who would witness the abuse to her 'poor little sweets that must be eaten because they are so delicious'.

-----

Raven and Beast Boy knocked on the door loudly. Beast Boy hopped from one foot to the next anxiously while Raven stood with her arms crossed. She was beginning to feel the coolness of the night now really affecting her.

Beast Boy reached over and opened the door and peeked inside. He looked back at Raven and grinned. "Nobody's home. Come on, let's go."

Raven stayed in the doorway. "Isn't that breaking and entering?"

Beast Boy looked at the door. "I didn't break anything did I?"

"…"

He grinned. "Didn't think so. Now where's a light switch when you need one?" Thud. "Ouch, there's a chair." Bang. "That's…a couch." Crash. "That's a rug."

Raven looked over her shoulder and summoned a flash light from the T-Car. It hovered to her hand quickly. She flicked the light on and shined the beam inside to find Beast Boy sprawled in the floor tangled up in dusty sheets and spider webs.

"Nice."

-----

"Okay, we're in the basement of an abandoned, creepy old house. Where's the mad scientist's laboratory when you need one?"

Raven shined the beam to a box on the wall and opened it up to reveal dials and switches. "Beast Boy, you watch way too many movies."

Beast Boy stood behind Raven as she fiddled with the circuits. "Yeah, right. You're just jealous cause you don't know what could be down here."

"Do they have torture pits in mad-scientists labs?"

Beast Boy placed a finger to his chin. "In the movie I watched they didn't."

"Darn."

Beast Boy scowled at her. "What's the supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just stand back."

The two stepped back. Using her powers, she flicked the switches and the power zapped on in the house. Lights sizzled on illuminating the room. Beast Boy squinted to adjust his eyes as Raven flicked off the flashlight.

"Dude…this is just like in that movie I saw…"

Raven blinked. "No way."

In front of them looked like a scene out of a science fiction/horror movie. It was a laboratory with viles and tables laid everywhere along with a massive computer off to the side. Hanging off hooks next to the computer was two white jackets presumably the suits that whoever worked here wore.

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

Beast Boy ran over, took a suit and shook it and pulled it on and admired himself. "I look just like a scientist!"

Raven snorted and held back a chuckle. "I'm not saying anything."

"Here," He tossed over the other jacket which slapped onto her face. She coughed and sputtered and tore it off angrily only to find Beast Boy lifting up random containers and admiring the fluids that actually remained in them.

"Alright, I am the Mad Scientist and you can be Igor my assistant…"

Raven shook her head and leaned on a counter after kicking the jacket aside. "Uh, no."

He growled. "Fine. Just watch me then. I'll make a potion to bring monsters to life and change werewolves into pussy cats!"

He took a vile of a blue substance and lifted up a glass of a red powder and grinned. Slowly tipping the blue liquid into the powder, he stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth in concentration.

Raven backed away nervously as the mixture began to hiss and fizzle.

Beast Boy dumped all of the contents into the one glass and began to shake it with his hand covering the hole. He lifted his hand off of the lid and grinned as he held up the glass that looked similar to vinegar and baking soda reacting.

"Success!"

BANG!

A blast sent the green Titan flying across the room towards Raven. She ducked just as he flew over head. Smoke filled the room as Raven coughed and spluttered.

"Beast Boy! Are you okay?" She ran over to where he flew at only to discover a Beast Boy shaped hole in the wall. "Beast Boy?"

The changeling climbed out covered in a brown soot like substance. He blinked. "Wow…what a bang."

"Beast Boy! What did you get into this time!?" Cyborg's voice boomed down the cellar stairs.

"Nothing!" He called back.

**-End of Chapter 4-**


	5. Oh Mighty Owl Hunter

**Author's Note:  
**I know Christmas is coming up soon, and I have a story all ready for you. Just gotta type to rest of it out and post it. XP

I got a Thanksgiving one to finish up as well.

I'm way behind. Anyway, enjoy. There is like a couple chapters left in this fic.

**Zoe Rose:** Yeah, it wasn't very fun. I'm one of those type that hates to loose a reputation of being 'on time' or 'productive'. But with so much happening it was like "Oh no! I've done it! I can't do this! NO! I MUST UPDATE NOW!" So, thanks. :)

**hoshi-ko88** I shall check out your stories over the weekend. :) I look forward to starting a weekend of reading once again. I've been slacking in that field as well. My inbox is flooded. XP

And thank you everyone else. :) Oh yeah! They aren't foster kittens anymore, we have taken them into our home! (is happy). And we still get to foster. :D

-Raven A. Star

* * *

**Oh Mighty Owl Hunter  
**Raven inspected the damaged wall and shined her flashlight into the crevice within the wall. Beast Boy stood behind her brushing the grit off of himself. Raven turned to him with a sneer of amusement on her face.

"Nice going. You blew a hole in the wall."

"Well," he snapped back, "you should've told me that those glass thingy-ma-bobbers had explodable stuff in them that packed a whollup."

Raven resisted the temptation to slap him on the back of the head.

"I do hope you realize you have horrible grammar. Anyway, gee, I'm sorry. My mistake. I should have known that your mental capacity to figure out that putting foreign substance one and foreign substance two together could create a reaction thus ending with a 'boom'. Oh please forgive me."

Beast Boy smiled and closed his eyes as he turned with his back facing her. "You're forgiven."

Bam.

Beast Boy landed face first onto the floor hard with a fist sized bump on the back of his head. Raven held a thick board that was now broken, split in two pieces down the center. She fumed.

"That was sarcasm you dolt! And I wouldn't forgive you that quickly after nearly blasting my head off!"

Beast Boy twitched. He painfully uttered 'I'm sorry' as he sat up only to have Raven grab him by the collar of his uniform and drag him up the stairs, bouncing all the way.

-----

Robin pushed open a slightly rusted metal door to the attic and peered inside. Thick dust covered every inch of the room as well as old sheets covering boxes and trunks. A single tiny window rested in the top of the triangle peeked area where the roof met the walls.

Stepping inside, he motioned for Starfire to follow. She floated in wearily and looked around timidly.

"Are you certain there are no supernatural manifestations in this chamber?"

"If you are talking about ghosts in this room, then I'm sure there aren't any in here."

Starfire whimpered, not really feeling comforted by his lack of assurance in his voice. Robin walked to the other end of the room leaving Starfire by the door looking around in fright.

Just then, the door slammed behind the alien causing her to shriek in terror and zoom at Robin's head faster than a jet and nearly caused him to toppled over into a chest that was open under a sheet.

"HELP! THE MANIFESTATIONS THAT AREN'T REALLY HERE ARE TRYING TO GET ME!"

Robin tried to free himself. "Starfire! Can't…breath!"

"HELP!!! THE MANIFESTATION IS TRYING TO DEVOUR ME!"

"Starfire! I am…loosing air…can't breath…" Robin's face began to turn blue as she continued to cling to his throat and cut his circulation off.

"ROBIN! PROTECT ME! GET IT AWAY!"

"…"

"Robin?" Starfire looked down to see Robin's face entirely blue. He was grasping at her hands trying to tug them away so he could breath. She quickly released her grip and began to apologize non-stop as he breathed in oxygen and his color slowly…returned to normal.

"Robin! I am so sorry! I did not mean to make your skin turn an unusual shade of blue! But the manifestations-"

"Starfire, there are no. Such. Things. As. Ghosts."

Her eyes widened in a pleading mode. "But Robin-"

"But Starfire," he mimicked like her, "there's nothing to be afraid of up here. If you are so scared, we can go back downstairs."

Starfire grinned happily. "Yes please! Let us leave!" She flew over to the door only to find that when she turned the handle, it wouldn't move. "Robin…the door will not move…"

Robin walked over and tried to open it as well. "Strange…it wasn't locked when we first came up."

Starfire began to panic. "Then…the…" She looked at Robin and whispered. "Ghosts…are trying to get us…they ARE REAL!" Starfire began screaming as Robin tried to calm her down. "THEY ARE NOT DEAD! THEY ARE THE UNDEAD! SOMEONE HELP US! QUICK! USE THE LITTLE COMPACT TO COMMUNICATE TO CYBORG, RAVEN OR BEAST BOY! QUICK! PRONTO!"

Robin reached to his belt only to realize his communicator was gone. He had left it in the T-Car. "Oh no-"

"What is this, 'oh no'?" Starfire asked bug-eyed.

"I forgot my communicator."

Starfire held up a hand. "Do not despair, for I have-" She reached at her own waist to find it gone as well. "-For I have forgotten it in the T-Car."

Robin groaned. "Great."

Starfire fired up a starbolt. "I shall free us!" She shot it at the door only to have it bounce off and smash through the tiny window above. A screech was heard and then the soft 'thud' was heard, as if something fell out of a tree.

Robin ran over and climbed up to the window and peeked out. "You know, for one who wasn't even trying to aim at anything besides the door, you knocked that owl right out of the tree."

-----

Raven and Beast Boy stared at the owl that laid on the ground before them. Its feet twitched and it's beak was open in a crooked way.

Raven snorted. "Oh look, it's twitching."

Beast Boy turned to Raven looking flabbergasted. "How could you say that!? That thing fell right out of the sky!"

"Tree."

Beast Boy threw his hands up in the air. "Tree! Whatever! And it was hit by a green…bolt…" He looked up to the house and glared. "STARFIRE! YOU KNOCKED AN OWL OUT OF THE SKY!"

"Tree."

"WHATEVER!"

**-End of Chapter 5-**


	6. Watch Out She’s Got A Cane!

**Author's Note:  
**_Another update! (cracks knuckles) I think I'm getting back into the groove again. XD_

**_lil-cloudiekins_**_ I won't you down! It'll be one of the best! Hopefully! : ) Heh…I hope to get it up soon. oO Like…by Sunday or even earlier. But I don't know yet. _

**_Wild Spirit Of Darkness2:_**_ Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him. I already had this planned out, and he is in this chapter. :)_

_Thank you everyone else. : ) Your reviews made me smile. Wait…don't they always? Anyway, here's an update. The last chapter, I assume. _

_-Raven A. Star_

* * *

**Watch Out She's Got A Cane!  
**Cyborg flicked on a switch in a pitch black room only to have the light flicker on brightly at first, but dim to become an annoying buzzing with the beam flickering on and off constantly. He snorted at the light above his head in annoyance.

Stepping into the room, a clang was heard as he accidentally hit something with his leg. Looking to his left, he realized he had hit a table with his leg and it skidded a couple inches on the hard floor.

"Okay…"

He stepped around the obstacle and realized he was in a kitchen. And it didn't look too shabby for it not being used for so long. Or was it?

Cyborg realized that there was a fridge that looked incredibly and suspiciously new. Opening up the door, he gaped at what he saw. Food. Tons of spoiled food due to the fact that the power was out in the entire house.

"Look at all that wasted food." He tisked. Closing the door, he looked around at the cupboards and opened various doors. Non-perishable foods were stored within them. Canned foods, boxed foods, Ramen noodles. Someone was living here but was gone. But who?

He then sighed and crossed his arms. What was he doing looking in the kitchen? He was looking for something that would help fix the T-Car.

Just then a lightbulb appeared over his head. Opening up a compartment in his arm, he pulled out an odd looking tool that looked much like a floppy disk.

"Duh, I had what we needed with me all along! I can have the T-Car fixed in no time, but where are the others?"

However, his amusement was cut short when he felt someone poke him on the back of the head. He turned and his human eye widened in fright.

-----

Beast Boy dragged Raven deeper into the backyard through the thick and itchy grass that remained. Raven shook her legs every once in a while to get some picky grass that clung to her skin off. Even some stuck to her costume and feet.

Beast Boy was having no problem going through the brush. He just ran right through it. He stopped when he finally realized that he reached the wood's edge.

"Beast Boy, what the heck are you doing?"

The changeling scanned the overhead night sky. "Finding a wait to overthrow that vicious Tamaranian; she killed an owl for crying out loud!"

"It's an owl. Let's go home. I'm cold, getting tired, and I feel so dirty from this brush and from the dust and dirt in that house we were in," she complained.

"Wah wah wah, tell that to someone who cares." He tested the stability of a tree branch to another beside him.

Raven blinked. "I didn't hear what I think I just heard, did I?"

"What? The wah's?"

"Yeah."

Beast Boy realized what he had just said and turned to spot Raven holding a broken tree limb and was tapping it on the palm of her hand with an evil smirk on her face.

"I was just kidding, you do realize that, right? Raven? Rae?"

She approached him without saying a word. The changeling backed away in terror, but then turned and started running into the woods screaming his head off. Raven ran after him swinging the branch around.

"TELL SOMEONE WHO CARES? WHO ARE YOU GONNA TELL TO FIX UP YOUR FUNERAL? NO ONE IS GONNA CARE!"

"I'M SORRY RAVEN! HONEST! I AM!"

"TELL THAT TO SOMEONE WHO CARES!"

"RAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEN!!!"

-----

Creak. Creak. Teeter. Groan.

The attic door came down in slow motion only to land with the loudest crash. Robin stood smirking in the doorway holding his tool kit.

"And you said we would never get out of here."

Starfire peeked out and then her green eyes widened in joy. "Robin! We are saved!" She grabbed his hand and flew out only to have his head smack hard off the doorframe.

Starfire, however, never noticed him all whacked out. She was too busy trying to fly as quick as she could to the exit.

However, when she entered the kitchen, she froze when she flew into Cyborg.

-----

Beast Boy hid in the trunk of a tree and peeked out timidly and in horror. Raven had chased him around in circles, and was still trying to beat him to a pulp.

"Ooooh, Beast Boy."

Her voice came as a sing-song tone, and it caused the changeling to creep deeper into the trunk away from view. This, one could say, was his worst day in his life. Almost.

"Beast Boy…" She walked by the tree and the changeling gulped. He saw the branch dragging along the ground.

While he was running earlier, Raven had managed to whip his behind several times with it and it stung like a bee. And it still hurt to sit down. But it was either hide or be stung a zillion more times.

Beast Boy peeked out when he heard her footsteps fade away only to meet face to face with her.

"Why, hello Beast Boy. Fancy meeting you here, eh?"

He gulped. "I didn't mean it, honest. I'm sorry…"

Raven grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the tree. He gulped waiting to be thwacked but instead heard a soft thud and looked down to see that the branch she held fell to the ground.

"Look, I'm tired, you're tired, we're all tired, let's go home."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "Let's go find the others."

-----

Robin regained his senses after a few minutes to find himself being clung to by the timid alien. His gaze followed her's and Cyborg's to find the figure they were staring at.

It was an old lady and she was holding a redwood cane with a metal tip. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"What are you whipper snappers doing on my property?"

"See, our car broken down and-"

"SPEAK ONLY WHEN I SAY SO!"

Starfire cringed. She then whispered to Robin. "She is not very nice."

The lady turned to her. "You got something to say missy?"

Starfire shook her head.

The old lady nodded in approval. She then held up her cane. "Now I want all of you out of my house and off my property! Got it?"

Robin nodded. "Yes ma'am…"

"I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR THE FIRST TIME! SPEAK ONLY WHEN I SAY TO!" She took the cane and bopped Robin hard on the scalp. He yelped and rubbed the tender spot.

Starfire glared. "You are not permitted to hurt Robin!"

Thwack.

Starfire rubbed her tender head and winced in pain. "OW! She is most painful with the cane!"

The old lady glared. "GET OFF MY PROPERTY! NOW!"

The three turned to run out of the house only to be pummeled on the heads and/or on their behinds by the furious woman.

-----

Raven and Beast Boy were just arriving at the front door only to witness the doors fly open and the three other Titans zoom out. Starfire grabbed Beast Boy and Raven and threw them into the car as Cyborg began to work furiously trying to get it to work with the floppy. After seconds of fiddling, the car's engine roared to life once more and they zoomed out with the lady still waving her cane on the porch.

Beast Boy looked over at the three panting teens. "What was that all about?"

Robin shook his head. "You don't want to know."

Starfire nodded in agreement. "Yes, let us just go home and sort out candy instead and forget about all of this."

Raven leaned over the seat. "Did that lady attack you three?"

"…no…" They muttered barely audible.

Beast Boy and Raven turned and faced each other with smirks. Beast Boy then began to sing way off tune.

_"Three little Titans were in a house one day,  
__thinking__ it was empty they decided to play.  
__Only to their dismay an old lady came,  
__Oh no guys look out, she's got a cane!"_

He snickered only to look over and see Raven covering her ears with an eyebrow twitching.

"Please don't sing anymore songs."

Beast Boy crossed his arms and scowled. "You ruined the song. Now, just to get even with you, I'll spill the beans…"

Raven looked over at Beast Boy worriedly. She wrapped her arms around herself because the heater had yet to kick on in the car. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I had a super glue like substance on the inside of your costume that feels just like silk. Only…it won't let anything be removed easily."

Raven went bug-eyed. "You what?"

Cyborg quickly turned on the radio and turned it up and Starfire slid into the front seat and sat beside Robin. "You know, this Halloween wasn't that bad?"

"YOU LITTLE CREEP…"

Starfire nodded in agreement. "The apple picking and candy collecting was most enjoyable."

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY…"

Robin smiled as the next song came onto the radio. "Maybe we should do this again next year."

"I WILL KILL YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!"

"No Raven! Have mercy! Please!"

**_-The End-_**


End file.
